


Barco hundido

by I_Am_Momo



Series: Holmes Shots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El exceso de agua implican fugas nocturas, pero Sherlock sabrá salir airoso como sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barco hundido

**Author's Note:**

> Mycroft tiene 13 años  
> Sherlock tiene 6 años

Sherlock se levantó de golpe a las unas de la madrugada. Fuera estaba lloviendo y, aunque no le asustaba la lluvia, el ruido del agua y el que se había tomado dos vasos de zumo antes de ir a dormir, habían hecho que se hiciera pis encima.

Suspiró triste antes de bajarse de su nueva cama. Le había costado mucho convencer a sus padres de que los piratas dormían en sus barcos así que estos habían hecho un pequeño barco con chapón y pinturas y habían metido el colchón dentro. Estaba muy orgulloso de su cama pero mejor dormir seco esa noche si no quería resfriarse.

Se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior y luego buscó unos nuevos calzoncillos en el cajón más bajo de su cómoda.

Agarró su oso de peluche y fue lentamente hasta el cuarto de su hermano mayor. Cerró la puerta tras él y fue hasta la zona donde descansaba. Encendió la luz de la mesita y tosió para despertarle.

—Capitán Holmes, solicito permiso para subir a bordo —dijo muy serio.

Mycroft dio un respingo, pero cuando identificó la voz de su hermano gruñó molesto.

—Sherlock… —pidió —. Déjame dormir, es tarde.

—Capitán Holmes, solicito permiso para subir a bordo —repitió Sherlock moviéndose en su sitio.

—No estoy para juegos… —murmuró Mycroft frotándose los ojos.

—Mi barco fue atacado por una ola maligna y se hundió. Solicito permiso para subir a bordo de su barco, capitán Holmes… —susurró Sherlock mirando el suelo avergonzado.

Mycroft por fin se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermano pequeño allí de pie, sin pantalones, mirando el suelo rojo como un tomate y abrazando fuerte a su osito de peluche.

—Vaya —susurró —. Está bien capitán Holmes, puede subir a bordo —dijo con media sonrisa.

Se movió hacia el otro lado de la cama y apartó el edredón y las sábanas. Sherlock se subió inmediatamente, se metió bajo ellas y se pegó a Mycroft muerto de frío. El mayor alargó el brazo para apagar la lámpara y luego lo dejó sobre Sherlock.

—Espero capitán Holmes, que controle sus fugas nocturnas durante la travesía en mi barco —le advirtió Mycroft.

Sherlock gruñó y se abrazó a su oso de peluche con fuerza y se quedó dormido poco después.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Mycroft despertó, Sherlock no estaba y el estaba húmedo. Se destapó rápidamente y se tanteó los pantalones. No. El no podía hacerse pis ya era mayor para eso. Acarició la tela mojada con los dedos y se la llevó a la nariz. No olía a nada y cuando miró a la mesita de noche observó como el vaso de agua que se llevaba todas las noches estaba vacío. Y el no lo había probado. Se desnudó inmediatamente, se puso lo primero que vio en el armario y luego bajó las escaleras corriendo. Aquello era culpa de Sherlock y solo de Sherlock.

Su hermano estaba en la cocina, sentado en la mesa terminando su plato de cereales. Cuando Mycroft apareció en la cocina, Sherlock le sonreía con superioridad.

—¡Tú! —exclamó señalándole.

Sherlock rió divertido. Mycroft se fue hacia el pero su padre lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Tranquilo hijo —le dijo —. Sherlock nos ha contado tu pequeño problema de anoche y no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Mycroft se giró y le miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya sabes, lo que te pasó anoche. No pasa nada. He mandado cambiar tus sábanas y no saldrá de aquí —dijo antes de acercarse a Sherlock —. Vamos hijo, sube y lávate los dientes rápido que si no, llegaremos tarde al dentista —le dijo mientras le despeinaba los rizos.

Sherlock se bajó de la silla y pasó sonriente por el lado de Mycroft.

—Me las pagaras —le dijo el mayor entre dientes.

Sherlock solo rio y se fue de allí corriendo. Mycroft no debió burlarse pues cualquier acción tiene sus repleaslias.


End file.
